When Leon Met Cloud
by talinsquall
Summary: Prequel to "Sora's Flurry" & "Puppy and His Baby Angel". Main Cloud/Leon. Cid/Vin. Past Sephiroth/Zack. Yaoi, OOC, Lemon, Mpreg, Cursing, Past Abuse of major character, Attempted rape, Ref. to past character death. 2nd Revision 4/15-16/09 Done.


A/N: I thought this story up as I was writing the first chapter of "Sora's Flurry", but I knew right off the bat that Cloud/Leon had to have their own side-story. By the way, I just noticed today that I've spelled Nibelheim incorrectly in most, if not all, of my stories so far. I feel like I've been walking around with the back of my dress tucked into my panties for all to see…again. Yes, it was a wedding. Yes, my family laughed their asses off and didn't tell me. Vincent Valentine and Zack Fair are from Final Fantasy 7. Originally published 1/26/09. 2nd Revision 4/15-16/09.

**WARNING!:** **To emphasize the reason for Cloud's craziness, I will be delving into the past Mental, Physical, and Sexual Abuse he received at the hands of Hojo and the guards of Nibelheim. There's also going to be a scene of Sephiroth's attempted rape of Leon before Cloud kills him. I'm going to be as non-graphic as I can, but I'm letting you know right now. There have been too many times in the past where I've been reading a sunshiny fan-fiction and it went hard-core in a hurry with no warning. **

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Leon deserves all the respect he receives in Radiant Garden as Mrs. Strife. This is why.

Pairings: Cloud/Leon, Cid/Vincent, Past Sephiroth/Zack

Warnings: Yaoi, SEX, **PAST NON-GRAPHIC MENTAL, PHYSICAL, and SEXUAL ABUSE**, Kill-First-Squall-Pretty Abused Crazy! Cloud, Never-Give-Up! Leon (Squall), Little Sister Yuffie, FF 7 References, Some KH1 and KH2 plot spoilers, CID! And Cid-inspired Cursing, Vincent Valentine Angst!, Rapist Sephiroth, Ref. to Character Death, Mpreg (Blame the Mako)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**When Leon Met Cloud**

XXX

Everyone feared him and everyone had good reason to.

When Leon first met Cloud Strife at the Coliseum, he acted like a cognizant wild dog, attacking first and reasoning later. For this reason, Phil couldn't pair the berserker with anybody, even though he drew the biggest crowds, being the best fighter. People just didn't know how to read or handle him.

Their first day arriving at the Coliseum, Yuffie and Leon decided to tour their new home, for the next few months, while the pair earned munny for their adoptive family back in Traverse Town.

Cid had sworn up-and-down to the ceiling, that their shop didn't need extra munny.

Vincent waited, until Cid went into the back to make his tea, before he informed Leon how low their funds had truly gotten. The shop earned enough for the family to pay the rent, but nothing more. Pretty soon the whole family would be out on their ear.

Cid just had too much pride to admit the truth.

Hugging Vincent, Leon reassured him, that he would take care of everything. The Coliseum sign-ups had been posted, and he had already decided to join.

Cid and Vincent had adopted Leon, for their son, when he arrived in Traverse Town. Along with him, he had three adopted sisters Aerith, Tifa, and little sister Yuffie.

All the family had come from the destroyed planet Gaia, while Leon had come from a different destroyed World.

Vincent had another son, Sephiroth, who had survived, but the family didn't talk about him. He had left the group, after making sure his birth father remained safe with the Captain, choosing to walk the Darkness alone.

When Leon built up the courage, to ask Vincent about him, Vincent withdrew inside his red cape to cry.

After he settled Vincent down to rest, Cid let Leon know that Sephiroth would always be a verboten subject, in their household.

Leon still felt curious, but he knew when to let things be.

After visiting the training rooms, Leon and Yuffie had just arrived to the main workout area, when Yuffie released a squeal of joy. She ran to a petite blond-haired man, swinging the biggest sword Leon had ever seen.

Leon looked around quick, hearing the collective throng of warriors make a big gasp of shock, when Yuffie flung herself on the blond.

Instead of skewering her, the stranger held Yuffie like a baby, petting her head gently.

Smelling the fear rising from the other battle-hardened men, Leon feared for his adopted little sister, and ran to her side. He stopped, when the big sword raised up to his face.

Leon's wide-eyed gaze met the animalistic eyes of the stranger cradling Yuffie. He noticed the eyes glowed on their own, without any of the surrounding light helping them.

In fact, with the stranger's increased irritation, the eyes seemed to glow even brighter.

Leon felt his stomach clench, when the menacing stranger growled towards him.

Yuffie raised her head with a frown, wondering what bothered Cloud. Brown eyes followed piercing, Mako-blue ones to a brave, but frightened, Leon.

Releasing Cloud, Yuffie moved over to Leon's side. Hugging him tight, she patted the side of his head like a dog."No, Cloud. Big brother. Leon's Yuffie's big brother now, too. The Captain and Captain's Heart adopted him. He's here to help the family. We're going to make lots of munny, so Captain, and the other sisters at home will be happy."

Normally, Leon would have balked at the treatment. Right now, he tried not to pee in his leather pants. He exhaled a big sigh of relief, when the stranger lowered his sword, and tilted his head in confusion.

Cloud's eyes also dimmed. "Big brother? Leon?"

"Yeah, Cloud. His real name's Squall Leonhart, but he makes everyone call him Leon. Silly, huh?"

Leon frowned, seeing Cloud's mouth tilt. For some reason, he knew this to be Cloud's version of laughing out loud.

"Silly. Silly like Yuffie."

"Hey! I'm older now!"

Leon didn't even see Cloud move.

With one blink, Cloud stood by Yuffie, ruffling her hair. "Yuffie always little sister."

Leon gulped. If Cloud had wanted to kill him, he would have been dead in an instant. Thank Shiva for little sisters.

Instead of fidgeting, Yuffie grinned, rubbing her head against Cloud's gloved palm."Yeah, Cloud. Your little sister."

"Protect little sister always."

"Yeah, Cloud." Yuffie's big brown eyes met Leon's confused ones and the merry orbs lit up.

Leon began to back up.

Yuffie's epiphanies always meant some pain, more pain, and lots of pain for Leon.

Yuffie caught Leon's arms, in a vise-like hold, and threw him into Cloud's arms. "Hey Cloud! Protect Leon too! Leon's family now! When I'm not partnered with him, you partner with him! Okay?"

Leon lowered his eyes, feeling himself blush, while Cloud stared at him.

Cloud petted Leon's head like he did Yuffie's. "Protect Leon too. Leon is Cloud's family?"

Leon couldn't quite understand the deep feeling he felt blooming in his chest. The emotion wasn't like the transient feeling he had felt with his old girlfriend, Rinoa. He found himself raising gloved hands to touch Cloud's, smiling, when Cloud let him hold his hand.

Somehow, Leon knew Cloud didn't like to be touched. He felt he had been marked 'special' in Cloud's brain.

Leon had no idea, why he said, what he said next. He had tried so hard to make everybody call him Leon. Perhaps, the reason lay in the broken, lost look in Cloud's blue eyes. "Yes, Cloud. I'll be your family. But from now on, you can call me Squall."

Leon clutched Cloud's strong hand to his chest. He felt his blush deepen, hearing Cloud purr in response. "Squall. Pretty Squall. Squall's my family. Don't worry, Yuffie. I'll protect Squall. Squall will be my partner."

Leon tried like crazy to ignore Yuffie, cartwheeling with joy around them.

Cloud helped, by drawing Leon closer, and snuffling his hair.

Leon learned later that Cloud had been imprinting the scent into his brain.

From that day forward, Cloud thought of Squall not as Brother, nor Battle Partner, but Mate.

XXX

Leon always knew he was bisexual, so he didn't have a problem with Cloud's obvious romantic intentions.

Cloud embodied Leon's ideal of a dream man. Blond hair, blue eyes, soft pale skin, and an enhanced body blessed by the Gods.

Leon would have been a fool to pass Cloud up. He may have been Laguna Loire's son, but a moron he was not. He just had one little problem. Actually, his future with Cloud had a Coliseum full of problems.

Physically, Cloud Strife personified perfection. Mentally, Cloud Strife personified a quadruple-sized train wreck.

Yuffie had to sit down with Leon, and explain Cloud's mental problems, when he returned from the first day of battles in tears.

Cloud had taken the idea of protection to a whole new level. Basically, he wouldn't let Leon fight at all.

The first round, Leon thought Cloud had been warming up.

The second round, Leon barely moved one foot forward, before the Behemoth fell down dead.

Five rounds later, Leon found himself pleading, in public, to a stone-faced Cloud, to let him kill or fight at least one enemy.

Cloud sailed by Leon, kissing his forehead, before killing the Ice Giant with two blows of First Tsurugi. He would answer with the same remark; no matter how angry Leon got. "I protect you, Squall. You're my family."

With the final round over, and the Hydra now dead, Leon fled the arena; not looking back. He felt so ashamed. He had been a SEED mercenary. War-tested and battle-hardened. He had been treated, by Cloud, like a pathetic coward. He felt he would never be able, to show his scarred face again, to the Coliseum crowd. He didn't care how much munny he got for winning the rounds.

Cloud had done all the work. All the munny would go to him.

Leon made sure he stayed well-hidden, in the Coliseum gardens, before he began to cry. He hid himself well.

Yuffie had to waste ten whole minutes to find Leon. She usually could find him in one.

Leon sobbed harder, feeling Yuffie's small wiry arms wrap around his shoulders, embracing him tight.

XXX

"You upset Cloud, y'know. He's stabbing himself in the arm, in the locker room, thinking he did wrong."

Leon stopped crying, wiping his face in shock.

Grinning, Yuffie waved a hand, like it was nothing."It's okay. He has god-like healing powers. Remember? When we traveled, he used to stab himself in the thigh to make sure he was still human. Aerith put a stop to that right quick. I never saw her so angry."

"He's gotten a whole lot better, since Tifa helped put parts of his brain back together. He can walk around in public now, without one of us having to escort him. Before he left Traverse Town, to come here, he was able to make deliveries for Cid, without killing people he thought were out to hurt him. The paranoia used to be really bad. Of course, back on our home World, people had been trailing us, and sent out to hurt him."

Leon ran frustrated fingers through his hair. "Gods, Yuffie. What happened to him? Why is he so crazy? I've been in War. I know what the battlefield can do to people. Cloud's like a whole different species. He acts more like an animal, than a human being. Everybody's terrified of him. I shook that other warrior's hand, before we trained the other day. Cloud came, in five minutes later, and almost tore him in half."

"I know you're comfortable around him, and he'll protect you to the death. But I can tell, he expects more from me, than being a partner. Yuffie, I don't have any idea what I'm dealing with. Cloud scares me. Before I ran out of the arena, he saw my tears. He started to tear his hair out, in front of my eyes, growling like I had hurt him."

Yuffie stared at the fountain for a long time, before she looked back to Leon."Cloud should be the one to tell you. But like you said, his brain's shot. Aerith would be better, or even Tifa. But Aerith was dead for some of it, and Tifa hates to talk about it, on the best of days. I can tell you some of what went on. About what happened to him with Hojo and Nibelheim, I'm pretty sure he's gonna spill that to you, sooner than you think."

"What makes you say that?"

"Cloud wants to marry you."

Staring down at his knees, Leon refused to look up. He could feel his face blush a rosy red."Yuffie. I've barely known him for a week."

"Well, he already moved your stuff into his room."

"What? Yuffie! Why didn't you stop him!"

"Chyah! I like being alive, just as much as you do, Big Brother."

Nestling her head next to Leon's, Yuffie nudged his shoulder, to emphasize the next little tidbit."He also told Phil to give all his earnings and future earnings to you. His mate, Squall."

"He should have asked me first!"

"Too busy chunking his arm, I guess."

"I don't even know if I like him."

"Yeah, you do."

"Fine! I don't know if I love him."

"Yeah, you do."

"Yuffie, stop it!"

"Come off it, Leon! From our first day here, you let him call you Squall! He kisses, and holds you, like you're already married. You never argue, or slap him, for being too forward. You just blush, and let him do what he wants. Face it, Big Brother, you're soul-mates."

"But Yuffie, he's insane. He kills people, because he sees fangs and horns, coming out of their faces. If he wasn't under Hades's contract, he would have been jailed months ago. Phil told me that yesterday."

"Why did you talk to Phil?"

"He noticed Cloud hadn't killed anybody since I arrived. He gave us a weekly raise, and told me to keep up the good work"

"Us?"

Smiling, Leon nudged Yuffie's shoulder."We're partners, right?"

"Damn straight! However, you're also partnered to Cloud. I think you better go to him, before he cuts his arm off. Without Aerith around, it takes about a week for his arm to reattach itself. I hate to be blunt, but you know the family needs the munny for that week."

"Okay, I'm going. Yuffie?"

"Hmm?"

"Why was Cloud here, and not with us in Traverse Town? We still would have met, and I could really use Aerith and Tifa, to help me with him."

"Sephiroth, Vincent's son, and Cloud got into a big fight. Things seemed okay, until we got settled in Traverse Town, then everything brewed up again."

"What had the fight been about?"

"You remember I told you Cloud used to be an infantryman in the Shinra army? And I met the group, hunting Sephiroth, when he went bonkers, and tried to destroy the Planet?"

"Sure. But Vincent got to him in time, your group defeated Sephiroth enough to release him from Jenova's influence, and then the Heartless attacked."

"Yeah. You remember Cloud had been experimented on for five years by Hojo?"

"That's when he got all his enhancements and healing factor. Right?"

"Cloud wasn't alone during the five years. Sephiroth's Mate, Zack Fair had been imprisoned with him. Zack was the one who broke them out of the joint. He got them to the outskirts of Midgar, before the Shinra army killed him. It was one of the main reasons Sephiroth lost it. It wasn't Cloud's fault Zack got killed. He was suffering so bad, from Mako poisoning, he couldn't even move."

"Don't tell that to Seph, though. Before Cloud left, Sephiroth and he fought almost every night. Vincent would plead for them to stop. First, Cloud left and then Sephiroth left soon after. He'll show up soon to fight Cloud, where Vincent won't be able to stop him. I gotta say this for Sephiroth. He's a hard-ass, but he hates to see Vincent cry."

"So Cloud left to get away from Sephiroth?"

"I believe that's most of it. Funny thing is, I think he blames himself for what happened to Zack too. From what I remember from their last fight, Cloud would have won, killing Sephiroth, but Vincent covered Sephiroth's body with his own. Sephiroth lost a lot of his god power, when our World was destroyed. His power's still humongous, but Cloud could kill him, if he really wanted to. Of course, he promised Vincent he never would, but that doesn't stop Sephiroth from still going for it. Truth be told, I don't think Sephiroth wants to live anymore without Zack. It's why he made sure Vincent was taken care of before he left."

"Was Zack that great of a guy?"

Beaming, Yuffie swung her feet."I only knew him when I was little, during the Wutai War. I stole stuff from him all the time. He never got angry at me, and he always made sure I was all right. Reno was right. Zack should have stayed in Gongaga. He had no place being near Shinra, but he was their best. Sephiroth was the General, but Zack was their favored poster boy. He deserved it. He was shiny, even covered in mud."

"Yuffie? The five years in Nibelheim. Was Zack experimented on too?"

"Yeah, but nothing like Cloud. Zack was already First Class, so the scientists couldn't screw with his body much. I think some other stuff happened. Tifa won't talk about it. She says it's something I shouldn't ever have to hear. I…uh..ya know I eavesdrop sometimes?"

Leon grinned and nodded. Sometimes would be putting it light.

"Sephiroth was in the back-room with Cloud. He was accusing him of letting Zack get abused, while he had been coddled like a baby. Cloud said that he took everything, making sure nothing happened to Zack. He said Zack never knew what the guards did to him. Aerith told Sephiroth it was the truth. You know how Aerith can tell. Sephiroth said Cloud deserved it, and that's when they began to fight."

"Leon, I think the soldiers did some bad stuff to Cloud. Y'know, sex and stuff. It's why Tifa won't tell me. I think that's why Cloud protects you like he does and hurts himself when he thinks he hurt you."

"So what you're telling me, Yuffie, is that I'm mated to a man who's been broken down so bad, that he's barely human, and I'm going to be his primary mental support for the rest of my life."

"Well… yeah."

"Okay. I'm going to go now. I have to stop my mate from cutting his arm off. Like you said, our family needs the munny. See ya later."

"Okay, Squall. Boy, you're taking this easy."

"The name's Leon, Yuffie. Only Cloud gets to call me Squall. As for easy, you know, and I know, it won't be. I have no choice. I love Cloud. He needs my support, and I'm going to make sure he gets it."

"Leon?"

"What, Yuffie?"

"You're the best big brother ever."

"Yeah, I know."

XXX

"Stop that." Leon knelt in front of a sobbing Cloud, holding the hand with the bloody knife in it, until Cloud let go. Placing the knife far away from them both, he stared down at Cloud's arm.

Yuffie had been right.

If he hadn't walked in sooner, Cloud would have cut his arm off. Leon could see the white of the bone. Wanting to wretch, he instead found himself fascinated, when the arm healed itself before his very eyes.

In the space of thirty seconds, Cloud's arm looked like it had never been cut at all.

"I hurt you, Squall. Animal. Nothing but an animal. I deserve to die, but I can't. Cut. Cut until there's nothing left."

Leon kissed where Cloud had cut. Raising his head, he kissed Cloud's tears away.

Cloud shied away from Leon's sweet tenderness. "N-n-no, Squall. Filthy. I'm filthy. Don't get it on you. Clean. Clean and shiny, like Zack. Squall has to stay clean."

"No, you're not filthy. You've just been hurt and abused by people in the past. They're not here, Cloud. I'm here. I'm you're family. You promised to protect me. How will you do that with just one arm?"

Cloud shrugged, while Leon raised them both up. "Could still do it."

Leon walked Cloud through the locker room. "I'm sure you could. But I like when you hold me with both arms, you can't do that, if you're missing one. Right?"

Cloud kept his gaze centered around his feet, while the couple walked their way to the Coliseum Inn. "I guess not."

The lingering warriors parted quick for the pair. The men had all witnessed Cloud's breakdown in the locker room.

"Mmm. Hmm. By the way, Yuffie told me that I moved this morning, while practicing in the training room. Fancy that. I had no idea I could be in two places at once."

"I need to protect you, Squall. You're my family."

Retrieving an extra room key, from the front desk, Leon led Cloud into their now shared room. "You say that a lot. Does it help your mind focus, Cloud?"

"Yes. I get confused. Yuffie told me that killing outside of the arena made you sad. I'll get in trouble, and they'll take me away from you. I won't be able to protect you. I try to tell Hades, but he said killing's okay, if I killed bad people. I'm contracted to kill bad people. That okay, Squall?"

Leon's eyebrows rose at the size of the room. The area had to be three times bigger than his old bunny hutch. Being contracted to Hades had its perks.

Glancing back to where he left Cloud, Leon sighed. Not that Cloud noticed these things. Where did he get another knife from? He thought he had gotten them all away from Cloud in the locker room.

Leon caught Cloud's hand, before he stabbed himself in the thigh again. He hoped Cloud had an extra pair of pants.

Leon glanced down to Cloud's thigh. Once again, he felt amazed to see the wound heal up."Yes, it's okay to kill bad people you're contracted to kill. I used to be a mercenary. I did it myself. As for the stabbing, I know Sister Aerith said you couldn't do it anymore. Do you honestly think I would be more lenient than Aerith? Say you're sorry, and show me where you have an extra pair of pants."

Pouting, Cloud pointed to a drawer."Sorry, Squall. I forgot. You have to help me, Squall. My brain feels better when I'm with you. I can think. I know now that I'm not okay. Squall, help me?"

Collecting a set of clothes together, Leon sat down on the bed. He patted the place next to him for Cloud to sit down.

Cloud tilted his head in confusion, until Leon sighed, and pulled him down next to him."Do you love me, Cloud? Do you want to marry me?"

Cloud's gaze rested on his lap, while he fumbled with his own fingers."Yes. But before we get married, I have to find a way to stop Sephiroth from attacking me, without me killing him. I don't want you to get hurt, but I promised Captain's Heart, that I wouldn't kill Zack's Mate."

"Captain's Heart? That your name for Vincent?"

"Yes. I used to call Vincent by his name, until Sephiroth began to attack me. Cid then told me to remember Vincent as Captain's Heart. If I hurt Sephiroth, I hurt Captain's Heart. Vincent's Cid's heart. When I fought Sephiroth last time, Vincent cried. Sephiroth said all the pain had been my fault. Zack died. Sephiroth died inside. Vincent cry. Cid's heart hurt. Cid's like a father to all of us. He and Vincent saved us when the Heartless came. Cid's your father too. Right, Squall?"

"Yes, Cloud, and I love him very much. This isn't right, though. You shouldn't be put under all this burden. Your mind's too fragile."

"Sorry, Squall."

Embracing Cloud's shoulders with one arm, Leon lowered his head, so Cloud could snuffle his hairline. He realized the quirk to be one of Cloud's relaxation techniques. His scent somehow helped Cloud to calm down.

When Leon inquired before, how Cloud calmed down after battling, he stated that he killed things that bothered him.

Leon decided this way seemed much better for the Coliseum. "I understand Vincent doesn't want his son to die, but we have to find a better way than this. Don't fret, Cloud. When I go back to Traverse Town, I'll talk to Vincent. I'm sure we can find a better solution."

"Squall, leave me?"

Eyebrows furrowed in the middle, Leon turned his head, and Cloud kissed him deep for the first time. He swooned. He had felt nothing like this sensation, not even with Rinoa, way back when. Before he knew it, he lay flat on his back. With Cloud's hands all over him. To his surprise, he found himself caressing Cloud right back.

Cape, jacket, and boots had been removed, when the couple first arrived. The shirts came off soon after.

Leon moaned, while Cloud removed his belts, and ground his groin against Leon's. Problems arose, when his hands moved down, to remove Cloud's pants.

A wide-eyed, shaking Cloud shot back so fast, his back hit the wall with a thud. "Filthy. Bad man. Hurt Squall. Can't hurt Squall. Bad. Dirty. Unclean."

Standing up slow, Leon approached a skittish Cloud."Cloud. I don't know what Hojo and the guards did to you. But you're not a bad man. They were. They're all dead now. You're with me. Squall. Remember? I'm Squall. You love me. I love you. I want you to love me, Cloud. It's okay for you to love me. I want you to. You won't hurt me. I know that. Come on, Cloud. Don't leave me alone. Come here. You're all shaking."

Cloud relaxed into Leon's embrace.

Flipping them around, so his back rested against the wall, Leon allowed Cloud to hide his face in the crook of his neck. He listened to Cloud speak through his sobs."Zack never knew. I swear he didn't. He would ask where the guards took me and I would lie. I just said that they tortured me, like they did to him. I don't think he believed me at the end. It's why he fought so hard to escape. My fault. So dirty. I was only sixteen when Hojo imprisoned us. I was still growing. He enhanced me down there. He said I would be First Class all over. The guards…."

Holding Cloud close, Leon crooned; rocking him gently in his arms. "Go on, Cloud. Let me know what I'm dealing with, then we won't ever talk about this again. I promise."

"The guards would kidnap people from other villages. Men and women. Watching, they'd make me do things to them. They said they would hurt Zack if I didn't. They said they would tell him what I did. They filmed me. They said they would show everybody how filthy I was. Their favorite were virgins. They wouldn't let me be nice or prepare them. They would bleed and scream. I would cry and say I was sorry. So sorry. They never blamed me. Not one of them. They said it was Shinra. Bad Shinra."

"There was this one girl. She looked just like Tifa. I tried. I tried so hard not to hurt her. They shot her in front of me, because I didn't make her hurt enough. I'm dirty, Squall. Oh Gods! Just leave me! I-I was wrong to do this. I'm too screwed up! You can't save me. I'll give you the munny that Hades gave me for my full contract. I was going to give it to you tomorrow anyway. It should be enough for the store rent, and living for about a year. I'm sorry, Squall."

Leon had always found the seductive qualities of being a SEED mercenary quite distasteful. He had taken the necessary course to graduate, and his androgynous beauty had worked well for him, in spite of his scar. The only one more successful had been Irvine. He never dreamed he would have to use the skills to help his psychologically scarred mate. Of course, he had planned on being single, for the rest of his life. "Cloud. None of this was your fault. You did it to save Zack from being abused. You're a good person. The guards were the bad people. They kidnapped the people. They forced them, and you, to do these acts. You said the victims never blamed you. They blamed Shinra. See? They knew who was in the wrong."

"B-b-but I-I.."

"Cloud, I love you, but this wall feels really bad on my back. Let's go back to the bed. Okay? Come on, Cloud. Don't leave me waiting."

"Aren't you leaving?"

"No. I know what I'm dealing with now, or at least some of it."

XXX

Thinking, while walking back to the bed with a crying Cloud, Leon decided he had to cut this drama to the quick, before any lovemaking could be done. "So have you killed any children or babies?"

Cloud stared at the bedspread, before wheeling around, and meeting Leon's amused gaze."What!?! No!"

Leon rubbed his chin with one contemplative finger. "Burned orphans out of their homes?"

Cloud crossed his arms over his chest."Of course not!"

Leon mimicked the move."Kick any dogs or small baby animals?"

Cloud quirked an eyebrow."No, I like dogs."

Leon shrugged to that answer."Well, then you're one up on me. I kicked Rinoa's dog, when he bit me on the ankle, for summoning him when I didn't need him. Sucker knew what he was doing. I damn near got rabies."

Pouting like a little boy, Cloud let his arms fall to his sides."Squall. I think you're laughing at me."

Leon took hold of Cloud's biceps, and gave him a deep kiss, before letting go. "No, Cloud. I'm not laughing at you. It's just that you're tense, and you've been horrendously traumatized, both sexually and mentally. I need you to relax, before we have sex for the first time."

Cloud's gaze followed Leon, while he walked to the side of the bed."Squall. Are you a virgin?"

Leon paused, while taking his pants off, to ponder the question."I've had sex with a woman, so the answer's no there. I had some blow-jobs, and hand-jobs, from some past male acquaintances. All killed by the Heartless. Don't give me that look. That's about it. So if you're asking, if I've ever had anal sex, the answer would be no."

Placing his hands on his hips, Cloud looked down to the floor, shaking his head."Squall…"

Exasperated, Leon slapped his hands against the sheets, laying underneath him."I'm naked and I'm a prude. If you ever want to have sex with me, you're going to get undressed, and get into bed with me now."

Leon raised an eyebrow, when he felt a whoosh of air. He found a naked Cloud lying next to him. The enhancements came in handy, on more than just the battlefield. His curious gaze moved down. Speaking of enhancements…"How tall was the average First Class anyway?"

"Um. Sephiroth was the tallest. He was seven feet tall. Zack was about six feet, five inches.

"Ha. And you are?"

"The last time I was measured I was five foot, eight inches."

"So when Hojo said he'd make you First Class all over."

Cloud shrugged in a noncommittal way. "Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"We're going to need some lubrication. Like a lot."

Frowning, Cloud reached over to the nightstand. Bringing out an economy-sized bottle of lube, he handed the container over to a wide-eyed Leon."Did this come with the room?"

"Yuffie gave it to me, while I moved your things over. She said you forgot to pack it in your bag, so she brought it in hers."

Keeping his glare on the lube, Leon attempted not to squeeze the bottle to death. He'd kill Yuffie later."Oh yeah. I forgot. Little sisters think of everything. Don't they?"

"Especially Yuffie."

Handing the bottle back to Cloud, Leon reclined on his back.

Staring down at Leon, Cloud quirked an eyebrow.

Bringing arms up, Leon ran fingers through Cloud's hair. He smiled, hearing Cloud begin to purr. "I trust you. The previous acts you did under duress. You love me. You would never hurt me. You almost cut your own arm off, because I had a hissy fit. I'm here, Cloud. Love me. Please?"

XXX

Nodding, Cloud leaned forward, for a sweet taste of his Squall.

Leon opened his mouth to Cloud's tongue. Tongues intertwining.

Cloud applied lubrication over the fingers of one hand. He then drew his head back and sat up. Swinging Leon's right leg over his shoulder, he circled one finger around Leon's anal entrance.

Applying some lubrication to his own hand, Leon bent forward. Showing flexibility, by raining kisses on Cloud's chest, he masturbated Cloud's erection. Laying back down, he then masturbated his erection, while Cloud introduced one finger into his rectum.

Bending, to take Leon's erection into his mouth, Cloud stopped when he saw Leon's shaking head."No, Cloud. I want to come, with you inside me. Please?"

"Okay, Squall. Just let me get another finger in. You're really tight. You need to relax."

"Ah! This is me relaxed. I'm a virgin. Remember. Oh! Oh!"

Cloud's face became set with determination. Two fingers traveled through Leon's canal. Smiling, when he found what he had been searching for, he crooked the fingers to mark the spot. He looked up, when Leon yelled out loud.

Leon caught Cloud's alarmed gaze."Don't stop! Don't stop! It's good! All good! Ah! Ah! I think! Oh! Ah! Need another Oh! Ah!"

A reassured Cloud introduced a third finger inside a writhing Leon.

Leon mewled with the sensation.

Cloud's senses noticed the difference, between Leon's pleasure-filled sounds, and the ones of his bad memories.

When Cloud massaged his prostate with three fingers, Leon reared up, grabbing at his arms."Now, Cloud! I want it now! I'm ready! Please!"

Moving up, while Leon laid back down, Cloud swung Leon's other leg over his other shoulder. "Squall?"

Reaching down, Leon directed the head of Cloud's erection to his entrance. He didn't let go until Cloud began to penetrate him. "It's okay, Cloud. I trust you. You prepared me really well. It'll hurt a little, but I'll let you know if it's too much."

"Swear, Squall? I can't hurt you."

"Come in, Cloud. It's okay." Leon bit his lip hard, when Cloud thrust halfway in. Holy Shiva, did it hurt! However, Leon knew the pain came from him being a virgin, and Cloud being huge.

Leon licked his lip, to rid itself of the blood, and breathed deep in-and-out."I'm good, Cloud."

Cloud nodded. Grunting hard, he thrust the rest of the way in, closing eyes tight with the sensation. He groaned, when Leon's inner muscles began to spasm, around his erection."Squall! Tight! You're gonna make me come! Too tight!"

With tears running down his eyes, into his hairline, Leon shook his head, clutching the bed sheets. "Just move, Cloud! Oh Gods! Please! MOVE!"

Moaning, Cloud leaned forward, thrusting deep inside Leon.

Leon moaned, with Cloud's thrusts. With one particular stab, his voice hit a new octave."There, Cloud! Oh Shiva! There!"

Groaning, Cloud kissed Leon. Noting the spot, he directed the thrusts in that location.

Wrapping forearms around his neck, Leon held on for dear life, while Cloud's thrusts doubled. ."Ah! Ah! Oh! Cloud! Good! So good! Mm! Oh! Oh! Ah! Ah!"

Cloud winced, when the sound of Leon's yells, hurt his enhanced hearing. Feeling his lower stomach tightening up, signaling his impending orgasm, he lowered one hand to fist Leon's erection.

Leon flung his head back, with the double sensation."Oh! Oh! Yes! Yes! I'm gonna come! Oh Gods! Cloud! Oh! Cloud! Coming! Ha! Coming! Oh! Oh! AHHHHH!"

Cloud screamed, when Leon's anal muscles tightened even more. Flinging his head back, he then howled like the animal he was, when Leon's body forced the orgasm out of him.

Leon flailed, while Cloud's hand continued to fist his erection. Warm semen ran down his own chest, and lower stomach, to the bed sheets below.

Letting go of Leon's penis, Cloud rested his palms next to Leon's hips, while releasing his load into Leon's sated body.

Staring up at the ceiling, Leon rubbed his lower belly, feeling Cloud's seed fill him up. Frowning, he noticed something strange.

Waiting until Cloud rested back on his heels, Leon stared at him. "Cloud?"

"Yes, Squall."

"You're still hard."

"Yes."

"You just poured a semi-bucket inside of me."

"Sort of."

"What gives?"

"Mako. Zero recovery period. It comes with the healing factor."

"So you can have sex…."

"Non-stop."

Frown deepening, Leon continued to stare at the ceiling."Hey, Cloud?"

"Yes, Squall."

"I just noticed. Your speech improves when I'm around. You speak almost in complete sentences."

"I think clearer when I'm around you, Squall. You calm my head down. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. You going to pull out anytime soon?"

"I wasn't planning to."

"Well, you're going to have to."

"Why?"

"Silly, you can't have sex with me, on my hands-and-knees, unless you pull out, so I can get in position."

"Oh. I see your point. You'll have to stay by my side from now on, Squall. I see now how foggy my brain was."

"I plan to, Cloud."

XXX

Of course, well-made plans can never be kept.

The Heartless attacks became more virulent around Traverse Town.

Leon and Yuffie had to leave the Coliseum sooner than the pair had planned.

Giving Leon all the munny, from his contract with Hades, Cloud promised to send more. He still didn't allow Leon to fight during their rounds. However, he made sure to put on a flashy show, with his own fire and lightening, so the crowd wouldn't notice.

Leon didn't mind, knowing the reasons now, for Cloud's actions.

The couple continued to make love, almost non-stop, until Leon and Yuffie had to leave.

Before Leon and Yuffie boarded the Gummi Ship, Cloud had pouted, verbally wishing aloud, that Leon had some Mako in his system.

Leon wouldn't learn, until almost three years later, what Cloud meant by that. He waited, until the Ship had flown halfway back to Traverse Town, before he broke down.

Yuffie rocked her sobbing big brother all the way home.

Leon and Yuffie had only been back, in Traverse Town for a week, when Sora arrived for the first time.

Cid immediately adopted Sora for another son, enveloped into their collective family, before he could blink his big, blue eyes.

Vincent heard word of Sephiroth traveling to meet Cloud in the Coliseum. With Cid's blessing, and everlasting love, he left to make one more effort to save his wayward son.

Leon, Vincent, and Cid had all sat down together, when Leon first returned, to hash out the family arrangements.

Since Leon would marry Cloud, whenever he became free from Hades' contract.

Vincent swore he would make sure Sephiroth never harmed Leon.

Leon worked, patrolled, and waited for his love to return to him.

Adopted little brother, Sora, and King Mickey's envoys, Donald, and Goofy, battled from World to World. The trio closed Keyhole after Keyhole, ridding the Worlds of the Heartless.

Beaming with pride, over his new son's heroics, Cid would crow every day, to the customers, whenever he received more good news.

Leon received a much-loved letter from Cloud, stating Hades had double-crossed him, and tried to make him kill Sora.

But with the remembrance of Leon's love, the help of the mental mantras Leon had recited with him everyday, and Leon's little brother Sora, Cloud had been freed of the contract with Hades. He hadn't even killed any innocent people in his rage.

Leon felt relief the mental exercises had worked.

Aerith had informed him the lessons only worked fifty percent of the time. Leon took what he could get.

Leon sent word to Phil at the Coliseum, when the family decided to relocate to Hollow Bastion, giving Cloud directions to their new home. He had written back, that Cloud was on his way, and he had actually smiled with happiness.

Leon bounced with Yuffie at the news. His hopes had been dashed, not a week later.

Vincent arrived, sobbing with grief. Toppling into Cid's strong embrace, he declared his son lost to him forever. When he had attempted to stop Sephiroth this last time, from attacking Cloud in the Coliseum, Sephiroth had attacked him too. If Cloud hadn't shielded him, Sephiroth would have cut him in half with Masamune.

Cid made sure his Dark Angel rested well, before he ranted to the collected family. He said that Sephiroth would no longer be kin, and would not be allowed near their house. He didn't care if Sephiroth came back begging to see his father. He swore Sephiroth made his Baby cry in front of him for the last time.

Aerith and Tifa helped to calm Cid down, by making him tea, and reminding him of his heart.

Leon walked outside and sat by the doorway.

Yuffie joined him soon after."Cloud will fall back down. He always does. With his enhancements, and healing factor, you know it's too hard to kill him. He'll show up, Big Brother."

Wrapping his arms around Yuffie's confident shoulders, Leon hugged her tight, kissing the side of her head."I know, Yuf. I'm not even sad. I know Sephiroth isn't welcome around the family anymore. When Cloud falls back down, our home life will be fine. I just need to wait a little more."

"That's the spirit. Wanna dance the Sephiroth-No-Longer-Welcome dance?"

"Cid still inside and Vincent still asleep?"

"Yep."

"You lead and I'll follow."

"Like always, Big Brother."

For some reason, when Tifa and Aerith came out, and heard what the the two danced about, the girls joined in too.

Unbeknownst to them, Cid danced his own little jig inside, holding his tea close. What his sleeping Bat didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

XXX

On the dullest day, during the dullest hour, in the dullest room in Hollow Bastion Castle, Cloud walked in, like he had just returned from a boring day at work.

Knowing the drill, everyone backed up, letting Aerith move forward. Leaning in, she smiled, and kissed Cloud's forehead.

The feral look cleared from Cloud's eyes. "I missed you, Sis."

"Not like Leon missed you, I bet."

Cloud received heart-felt hugs, from the rest of the family, before he got to a teary Leon. "I came back just like I promised to. I protect you, Squall. You're my family."

Holding Cloud tight, Leon didn't think he would ever let go."I waited. I never gave up, or lost hope. I waited just like you asked me to. Did you recite your mantras like we practiced?"

"Every day, Squall. I think so. It's hard to tell time in the Darkness. It kept me occupied though. In between killing things."

"Bad things?"

"Very bad things."

"Good."

"The Darkness felt cold, Squall. I think my brain's a little off again."

"You're with me now. I'll warm you back up. Does your brain feel a little better?"

"I haven't killed anything, while we've been talking. Have I?" Of course, Cloud had been serious, when he asked this. His brain was a little 'off' again.

Looking around at everybody, Leon shook his head. "Not that I can see. I'll let you know if you do. Until then, same rules apply."

"Only bad things die."

"That's right, Cloud. Only bad things. I'll make sure to point them out to you, so you don't kill King Mickey when he decides to visit."

XXX

Restoration started. The Heartless being contained in one canyon near Villain's Vale. Then new gray bad things showed up.

Leon pointed the new enemy out to Cloud. Cloud killed them. This pleased Leon, which pleased Cloud.

The couple made love, whenever Leon had free time, from being Leader of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. He wondered why, Cloud would sometimes rub his lower belly afterwards, murmuring about Mako.

Leon decided, he and Cloud would celebrate the finish of Restoration, with their marriage.

Cloud didn't mind. The wedding would be just another mental exercise for him. Leon would tell him where to stand, and what to say. He would follow the rules to the letter, and no innocents would die. His mate would be happy, and so would the villagers.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy returned, after everyone had remembered them a month earlier.

Pouting, Sora cried at the news. His body had then been enveloped, in a Captain-strength hug, by Cid, reminding him Kin would always be Kin. He stopped crying, and began to bounce again. Of course, Yuffie had to bounce with him.

Organization XIII showed up and then disappeared.

Sora left right after, leaving a confused Restoration Committee in his wake. He babbled on about Nobodies, opening new pathways, and looking for Riku.

When Sora described Riku, with Cloud confirming his identity, Vincent had grasped head and heart. When a worried Cid asked what happened, he murmured his Demons had stirred, but then resumed their temporary torpor.

Discovering the Secret Computer Room, Leon danced with joy. Watching him dance, a growling Cloud pounced ten seconds later.

Sighing with bliss, Leon gazed at the round ceiling. Ansem's study had been so clean half-an-hour ago. His shriek echoed through the Corridors, when King Mickey and Aerith walked in on them, not a moment later.

Remembering Leon's mantras in time, Cloud allowed King Mickey to live another day.

Sora returned, with tales of new Worlds, and Materia found in the Land of Dragons.

Yuffie danced the Materia dance of joy. Of course, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey had to join in.

Sephiroth returned and glared into the Dark Depths.

Vincent went to talk to him one last time, returning, again, in tears. He tried to hide the tell-tale slash, with the red of his cape, but his Captain would not be swayed.

While Aerith healed Vincent's arm, which he had outstretched towards his mad son, Cid readied the Venus Gospel to battle once more.

Using his enhanced strength to drag Cid down, Vincent wrapped his arms around Cid's waist. He swore that Sephiroth simply waited on Cloud, and would not attack another, unless provoked.

Grunting, Cid sat back down to his computer. He didn't talk for the rest of the day.

Hearing of the news, Leon made Cloud swear he would stay in the Marketplace, or the Computer Room with him. Since Cloud chose the Computer Room, most of the time, he failed to get much work done.

Sora returned from the Pride Lands, and found the computer database's main password. He, Donald, and Goofy subsequently disappeared into a newly discovered computer world, while Leon freaked out like Yuffie on caffeine. He couldn't understand, why Leon clutched him like a newborn baby, when he returned.

Maleficent decided this would be the perfect time to attack.

Cid's adopted family fought like hardcore bad-asses. While Sora made his way up the Valley, the family helped him the whole way.

Leon felt jubilant. He actually got to fight for awhile, until he found himself back-to-back with an irritated Cloud. "Can I at least kill a few more? Please? I'll run right back to the Marketplace. Promise."

"One hundred. And I can count while I fight, Squall."

"Yay!"

Leon had been about to swipe at Heartless one-hundred-and-one, when Cloud flew by, spanking him on the butt.

When Cloud picked him up, jumping them both back to the Marketplace, Leon pouted all the way.

A gleeful Vincent fired away, with Cid ranting up to the roof, yelling at the Missus not to have so much damned fun.

XXX

Later that night, Cloud informed Leon, of Sephiroth appearing to taunt him.

Sephiroth had noticed, Cloud making frequent visits to the Computer Room, and he had wondered why. He had been about to say hello, to Cloud's 'Pretty Lion,' when Sora, Donald, and Goofy returned from Tron's World.

"Sephiroth knows about you, Squall. He sees your Light. You shine like Zack did. He misses Zack. You're the closest thing to Zack in all the Worlds, besides Sora, and even he wouldn't stoop that low."

"This doesn't mean anything, Cloud. He noticed me and thinks I'm pretty. So what? Plenty of guys, before we met, and at the Coliseum thought I was pretty. The men complimented me and that was it."

"No, Squall. You don't understand…"

"You promised Vincent and you promised me. If you don't attack Sephiroth, he won't do anything. He's just trying to provoke you. I'm safe. I'm fine."

"I-I protect you, Squall. You're my family."

"Yes, you're my family, and you're protecting me. Please don't be this way. The worry upsets your mind. It makes me hard to reach you."

"Sorry, Squall. I'll listen to you. You always steer me right. I love you."

"I love you too. Come on. Let's help Cid get Vincent off the roof."

XXX

"Cloud! You're early! I'm so glad! Guess who I…Oh, hello."

"Hello."

Leon backed up, to the computer keyboard, when Sephiroth took two more steps into the room. He seemed so tall. How tall did Cloud say he was? Oh yeah, seven feet. "You're Sephiroth. I'm Leon. Funny. All this time and we never met. Um. Vincent misses you. You hurt his feelings, when you attacked him the last time. He only wanted to help."

Leon felt sad, when Sephiroth smiled at him. Except for the strange coloring, Sephiroth looked almost exactly like Vincent. "My Father loves me as I love him. I apologized, after Masamune slashed him. He had gotten closer than I thought. He kissed my forehead before he left. I asked him if Zack would forgive me when I died. He said Zack would forgive me anything, because he loved me."

"Th-th-that's n-n-nice."Leon found himself crouching closer to the keyboard, while Sephiroth came even closer. The Darkness surrounding him choked Leon. He felt the miasma cutting off his Light, and sapping his energy.

"Scared of me, Pretty Lion? You shouldn't be. Zack's Light shined like yours. Until Cloud let him die. He laid like a dead fish in the mud, while My Light took the punishment meant for him. My Zack had always been too good. I tried to hold him close, but he would run away from me. So fast, My Country Boy. Trying to run away too, Pretty Lion?"

Leon cried out, when Sephiroth yanked his jacket off, tearing the shirt all the way down his back. Deciding to flee, while Sephiroth talked, he forgot Sephiroth moved quicker than Cloud.

Screaming louder, Leon didn't stop screaming, while Sephiroth tore the rest of his clothes to pieces. "So loud, Pretty Lion. Will Zack forgive me, you think? I know Cloud won't. I can still read the Puppet's emotions so well. Full of love and trust for his Squall. His Light. He protects you, Squall. You're his family."

Leon stopped screaming, and sobbed, when Sephiroth repeated Cloud's little mantra to him. He even said the words in Cloud's little boy lost voice.

Leon's tears fell like rain. Thighs cruelly opened wide, when he fought to close them. He beat on Sephiroth's strong chest, and clawed at his face, to no avail.

Sephiroth's skin had been enhanced like Cloud's.

Leon's accomplishments consisted of hurt hands and torn nails. "Please! Please! Don't do this! Zack won't forgive you! He won't! Cloud! Cloud! Help me! Gods! Help me!"

Humming, Sephiroth readied his erection, to penetrate Leon's anal entrance. "He can't hear you, Pretty Lion. He's looking for me in the Dark Depths. Oh wait! I take that back. Hojo did a better job than I thought. Too bad he'll be too late. Strange you're not pregnant yet. Perhaps this time will be the charm. I have much more Mako in my system than Strife."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Admiring the beauty of Cloud's Light, even covered with tears, Sephiroth smiled like a content cat. "Oh, the Puppet did not tell you? He probably does not know. If one is a First Class, and mated to a male, the Mako in our body fluids enable our partner to become pregnant and bear children. Zackary and I had planned to have our children after Nibelheim. I imagine you heard how that panned out. No matter. If Cloud defeats me or not, I believe you shall become pregnant. Congratulations."

Screaming in terror, Leon fought with renewed energy. He wished to bear children for only one man, currently running, through the Second Restoration Site, to the sound of his beloved's screams for help.

Frowning at the painful noise, Sephiroth silenced Leon, with a firm slap to the face. He tapped him, but the pain had been enough, to quiet Leon down.

Holding his swollen cheek, Leon sobbed, feeling Sephiroth's erection move closer to rape him. Closing his eyes, he waited for the pain. He held his breath, when no pain came, and Sephiroth's heavy weight left his body.

Cloud? Did Cloud arrive?

Leon opened hopeful eyes, but shuddered with fear, when his gaze met Sephiroth's unfocused ones. He drew himself into the smallest ball he could.

Muttering, Sephiroth clutched his head, with both hands."Zack? I'm sorry. Don't cry, Puppy. I'm sorry."

Staggering away from Leon's form, Sephiroth disappeared, in a cloud of black feathers.

Cloud arrived, gasping in the doorway, a minute later. Mako-blue eyes widened at the horror before him."Squall? Baby? Did he…"

Looking up, from where he lay, Leon released a wail of relief.

Running to him, Cloud gathered Leon into his arms. "Don't cry, Squall. I'm here. You're safe. Let's get you to Aerith."

Feeling like he would never stop crying, Leon held on tight to Cloud's warmth. He closed his eyes, wishing to shut out the world forever.

XXX

Leon awoke in his bedroom.

Cloud sat on the bed, holding Leon's hand, while Aerith spoke to him in hushed tones. "He wasn't raped. I saw no sign of actual penetration. I healed his cheek. Sephiroth fractured the bone, when he slapped him."

"I'm killing him, Aerith. I don't care what I promised. I'm hunting him down. He's dead. I'm leaving right, after Squall wakes up. I want him to know he'll be safe from now on."

"I know."

Cloud and Aerith both turned around, to the small shape lying in the bed.

Raising his hand, Cloud caressed the cheek that Aerith had healed.

Leon clutched Cloud's wrist, with a shaking hand. "I should have listened to you. He compared me to Zack, just like you said he would. I think I have Zack to thank for stopping Sephiroth. Before he disappeared, Sephiroth told Zack he was sorry, and for him not to cry. He called him Puppy."

Aerith brought one hand to her mouth, and began to cry. "Oh, Leon. It's true. Zack was finally able to get through. He's been trying forever to get Sephiroth to hear him."

Cloud continued to stare at his beautiful Light. "Doesn't matter. Zack knows it too. There's no saving Sephiroth now. I have to leave for a little while, Squall, but I'll be back. Wait for me?"

Rising up, Leon embraced Cloud.

Minding his enhanced strength, Cloud returned Leon's embrace, snuffling his hair.

Leon smiled, knowing Cloud imprinted the scent on his brain, to help his control during his travels. "I'll always wait for you, Cloud. Remember? I have to protect you. You're my family."

Drawing away from Leon, Cloud kissed his lips. He got up and walked out.

Waiting, until he heard the front door open-and-close, Leon took the warm embrace Aerith offered, and cried his heart out.

XXX

Leon thought he would have to wait a couple of months. To his great surprise, and delight, Cloud returned in two days.

When Cloud entered the main room, Vincent looked into his eyes.

Seeing the answer he never wished to see again, Vincent rose up, walked into the bedroom, and shut the door.

Cid waited a full minute, before running in after him.

Leon had moved, to get up from the couch, when Cloud plopped down on his knees before him. "Will you marry me?"

"Huh?"

The fall had been so sloppy, Cloud felt Leon look behind him, making sure Yuffie hadn't kicked him. "Squall! Yuffie didn't kick me! I'm proposing. Will you marry me?"

"Oh! Sure! Where's my ring?"

Cloud brought his hand up so fast, without looking at Leon, he almost shoved the ring up Leon's nose.

Frowning, Leon stared at the ring. "Cloud? How much did the Moogles charge you for this? I can see the Orichalcum. Twilight Crystals? Cloud! You swore you wouldn't threaten Sora for them!"

Leon's tirade halted, when Cloud's head rose up. He met the fierce animal stare, not seen since their first meeting, at the Coliseum. "Yes or No, Squall. Yuffie will push me over, if I stay in this position much longer."

Smiling, Leon placed his hands on Cloud's cheeks, and gifted him with a deep kiss. "Yes, Cloud Strife. I'll marry you."

Releasing a big sigh of relief, Cloud placed the ring on Leon's finger. He then winced, feeling the release of the hounds behind him. Poor body flung to the side, by three adoptive sisters, who bum-rushed his beaming new fiancé.

The squeals lasted throughout the night, until Cid exited the bedroom, ranting the girls had killed all the dogs for miles around. He halted, on his way back to the bedroom, to kiss Leon on top of the head. "Gotta take care of the Missus. Know the Captain loves ya, right?"

"You'll give me away. Won't you, Cid?"

Grinning, Cid thumbed his nose. "Fuck no! Ah don't give none of my kin away! Keep the grandbabies too. Gotta learn the Captain's education! Nothin' you can get from book-learnin'."

Leon shined like the sun, feeling Cloud embrace him. "I'll hold you to that, Captain."

"Anything you need to tell me, Squall?"

"Not yet, Cloud. But in the future, for sure."

XXX

_**(After the events of "Sora's Flurry of Dancing Flames"…)**_

Worried, Leon gazed around, at all the clothes he had laid out for Cloud. He so wanted Cloud to look his best. He bit his knuckle. Darn it!

The last time the couple worked at the Coliseum, Cloud had gotten by, wearing the old uniform pants and yucky cape.

At least, during the Paradox Games, Leon had dressed Cloud in that beautiful black outfit. He smiled, with pride, fingering the Wolf's head on Cloud's extra shoulder guard.

This time Cloud would have to travel, without Leon by his side, but he had a good cause.

Leon was pregnant with their first child.

Leon's smile became wider, rubbing his lower belly. In just a few months, he would be able to feel his baby. His little chocobo. He hoped, and prayed, their baby came out looking like Cloud.

When Sora transformed into Roxas, and Cloud stood next to him, he looked like a little Cloud. Everybody, who saw Roxas, said he looked like a little angel.

Leon sighed, feeling Cloud's strong arms wrap around his own. "I don't like leaving you two alone."

Leon laid his head back, against Cloud's strong shoulder. "We won't be alone. Yuffie's going to stay with me, while you're gone. I'm more worried about you. I'm away from you for two days, and you're stabbing at the innocent townspeople."

"The townspeople could be plotting. Better to get them first."

Turning around, Leon looked into pouting Big Chocobo's eyes. "Remember what we agreed on. We kill things in the arena only. This does not include Zack, Riku, or any other poor fool Phil foists on you. Everybody else you leave alone. No matter how much the people irritate you. If you're not sure, recite the new list of mantras I gave you. If that doesn't work? Remember the cub growing inside of me. Ya got that?"

"Yeah, Squall. I know we need the munny, but I miss you already. Zack's acting like Zack. Riku won't stab him in the butt to make him behave. He says it's beneath him."

"Just remember, Zack's your best friend, and you love him. Besides, Cid's counting on you to keep Zack in line. He's barely been able to keep Vincent from shooting him."

Shrugging, Cloud embraced his Light, reveling in his warmth."Zack's in love. He's forgetful during the best of times. When he's in love, forget it. Remind me why I'm doing this?"

Pushing Cloud down, a grinning Leon shoved his face, against his lower belly. "Baby. Baby. Baby. Cub. Cub. Cub. Cub needs diapers. Cub needs crib. Cub needs all the toys, he won't play with, but Auntie Yuffie will."

Laughing out loud, Cloud wrapped his arms, around Leon's still thin waist. He kissed the area where his cub grew. "Three years. I didn't think it would ever happen."

"I think the timing's right. The Worlds seem at peace. Sephiroth's gone. Sora's married to Reno. Cid and Vincent found Riku, and he'll be marrying Zack, when you guys come back. I'd say this is the perfect time."

"Wait for me?"

"I'll always wait for you, Cloud. Remember? The cub and I have to protect you. You're our family."

"Thanks, Squall."

"Don't mention it."


End file.
